Stranded at the Drive In
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a short one shot, mainly with Rizzo and Sanda.


One shot

Rizzo never felt so alone in all her life. She knew she made a mistake, and she had to live with it. She got in her car, and was about to drive out of the drive in. She brought some of her friends, but they would find rides home. She just wanted to go home, and sleep and forget all her problems. She had Mother and Father but they were not parents she could talk to. They were to busy ruining their own lives to worry about her. She has always been smart, but how could she get herself in this situation? She was driving out, when she spotted Sandy running out of the drive in. She couldn't see Danny, she stopped her car.

"Sandy do you need a ride"?

"No I will walk home Rizzo".

"Get in I will drive you". Sandy walked over getting in, putting her seat belt on.

"What happened you, and Danny have a fight"?

"He is a horrid man, all they think about is sex"

"Yeah Sandy that is pretty much the truth, but don't you"?

"No Rizzo".

"Well I'm not pure like you, well I guess you heard I might be pregnant"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that"

"We will be fine, I don't need anyone, and I don't run away from my mistakes".

" Kenickie should help you, it is his baby".

"Lets not talk about Kenickie, or Danny"

"Sounds great to me"

Rizzo was driving Sandy home, they were pretty quiet. Sandy smiled, "Rizzo did you ever date Danny"?

"Yeah for a short time why"?

"He totally confuses me, he has so many different sides to him"

"Yeah most men do, Danny likes you Sandy"

"I thought he did but how he acted tonight was not very nice"

"Sandy he is a guy they all make their move eventually".

Sandy smiled, "Rizzo you are acting pretty sweet, what is up with that"?

"You tell anyone you will regret it Sandy, I'm having a bad day"

"Well I would like you to have more of them, you have treated me pretty awful recently"

"I treat everyone that way, I'm sorry Sandy"

"I live right down this street, the last house on the left". Rizzo stopped the car, Sandy smiled, 'Thanks for the ride Rizzo, would you like to come in"?

"No I have to get home, I'm pretty tired"

"You sure my Parents are probably in bed already"?

"No I wouldn't want people to see me go into your house my reputation Sandy"

"Ok Rizzo see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah" Sandy got out, and Rizzo waved, and drove off. Sandy smiled she actually saw a side to Rizzo she liked. She could see herself being friends with her, but she could see Rizzo was someone with a lot of secrets. She walked into her house, and went to bed.

Rizzo drove home, and went into the house, and saw her Mom and Dad in the living room. They were drunk, she was happy they were not awake. She walked upstairs, and went to her room, and shut the door. She walked over to the bed, and sat down touching her stomach.

"I promise you if I'm pregnant, I will be a better person. God I hope I'm not pregnant, I'm not ready to be a Mother. If I am God, I promise I will be the best Mother I can be.". She laid back shutting her eyes, and fell asleep. The next morning she went to the clinic for the results. She went into the Doctor's office, and he smiled, 'Rizzo you are not pregnant".

Rizzo was shocked she really thought she was even part of her was a little disappointed. She smiled, 'Thank you Doctor".

"Rizzo you are young, please be more careful"

"I will Doctor that is a promise". She got up, and walked out of the clinic, and she decided from this point in her life, she was going to change. She was going to start to live her life for her, she didn't need a man in her life to make her happy. She sure hoped Kenickie would be in her future, but if he wasn't she would survive. She got in her car, and went to school, she was going to focus on her education, but she laughed, she wasn't going to give up being a Pink Lady, and she sure wasn't going to give up on her friends, she needed them in her life. She knew she was going to Graduate real soon, but she knew she would never forget what almost happened to her. She would have child in her future she hoped, but for now it wasn't the right time, and she was ok with that. She got to school, Frenchie and Jan ran over to her.

"Rizzo why did you leave the Drive In last night"?

"Oh I had to get out of there, but guess what"?

"What"?

"I'm not pregnant, it was a false alarm"

"Oh Rizzo thank God"

"Yeah I wasn't ready, lets go today is our last day". Frenchie smiled, "Yeah now we have something else to celebrate"

"Yeah I guess but I'm a little sad, I was thinking maybe it would have been good for me to have someone else to think about beside myself"

"What"?

"Oh Frenchie lets go". They all walked into the school, and they all were happy they were about to Graduate, but a little sad their time at school together was going to end. They didn't know what the future held for them, but they did hope they all would be friends forever.

The End


End file.
